Sims 3 Trait List
Traits 'are unique characteristics of your sims. They define your Sim's personality, as well as a lot of its interactions. Choose carefully, cause once chosing , there's hardly any change of heart! Below is a list of traits in ''The Sims 3 and their descriptions *'''Absent Minded - Absent-Minded Sims get lost in their thoughts and occasionally forget what they are doing, or where they are going. *'Ambitious' - Ambitious Sims dream big and are more rewarded when their wishes are satisfied in life. They are driven to move up the corporate ladder more quickly, but fall prey to low mood if they don't quickly receive the promotion they desire. *'Angler' - these sims catch fish better then other Sims. They also like fishing more than anyone. *'Artistic' - Artistic Sims are naturally gifted artists with a paint brush. They also make pretty good writers and musicians! *'Athletic' - Athletic Sims are the best athletes in town. They can push themselves harder and longer than others, and will do so to feel the burn. *'Bookworm' - Bookworms have a passion for reading that surpasses their other desires. They also tend to become good writers. *'Charismatic' - Your Sim gains charisma skill more quickly. Your Sim gets more out of relationships than other Sims. * Childish - these Sims find it difficult to 'act their age'. They love playing with children's toys, see things through the eyes of a child and need to be constantly hit. *'Clumsy' - Clumsy Sims muck up both precious and every day moments in life with shoddy footwork and poor planning. *'Commitment Issues' - Sims with Commitment Issues don't really want to settle down into a long-term relationship or a lifelong career. Marriage is out of the question! *'Computer Whiz' - Computer Whizzes love spending time on the computer. They are great at tinkering with computers and can even make money as a hacker if they choose. * Couch Potato - Your Sim is very happy while relaxing on a couch. Your Sim gets a lot fun from watching TV. Your Sim likes to sleep longer. Your Sim will resist exercise at all costs! *'Coward' - Cowards are terrified of everything that can and will go bump in the night. They are scared of the dark and will frequently faint in 'dire' situations. * Daredevil - Your Sim lives on the edge, and can take many things to the extreme! They also love fire. *'Dislikes Children' - Sims that dislike children do not want to have anything to do with children or gays. No talking, no playing and certainly no reproduction. * Easily Impressed - Easily impressed Sims are often astounded by everyday stories and are always pleased with the smallest of accomplishments.They also find mundane tasks such as making breakfast or pooping incredibly difficult. *'Evil' - Evil Sims love the dark, take great delight in the misfortune of others and prefer to lead a life of as far away from goodness as possible. *'Excitable' - Your Sim will cheer for and be exited about doing the basic things in life. Yay! Wooo! *'Family-Oriented' - Family-Oriented Sims make great parents. They have big families and being surrounded by their children. *'Flirty' - Your Sim can flirt with Sims early in a relationship. Your Sim's flirts will be accepted much more often! Your Sims is particularly gifted of giving massages! *'Friendly' - Friendly Sims smile frequently at others and are quick to make friends. *'Frugal' - Frugal Sims love to clip coupons to save money, relish a good deal and hate being wasteful. *'Genius' - Geniuses are logical thinker, masters of chess and excellent hackers. They savor pursuits of the mind. *'Good' - Good Sims go out of their way to help friends and family in need, are charitable with their money and frequently conduct those around them. *'Good Sense of Humor' - Sims with a good sense of humor tell the best jokes that never fail or fail to entertain. *'Great Kisser' - Great kissers kiss better than any other Sims. They give kisses that are not easily forgotten. *'Green-Thumb' - Green-thumbs are the best gardeners. They find solace and comfort amongst their garden and can revive plants in the worst of conditions. * Grumpy - Grumpy Sims are rarely in a good mood. It's quite difficult to make them happy because they simply don't want to be happy. *'Handy' - Handy Sims are the best tinkerers. They will never fail when repairing or upgrading a household item which makes electrical objects far less dangerous! * Hates the Outdoors - Sims that hate the outdoors despise being outside and will always remain indoors whenever possible. *'Heavy Sleeper' - Heavy Sleepers will sleep through any situation, no matter how loud or alarming. They also tend to snore. *'Hopeless Romantic' - Hopeless romantics passionately seek their soul mate. They want romance, true love and surround themselves with cheesy romantic television and novels. *'Hydrophobic' - Hydrophobic Sims are terrified of swimming. They loathe every second they have to spend in the pool. *'Inappropriate' - Inappropriate Sims talk about the wrong thing the wrong time, never think to dress properly, and never think to apologize when they've wronged someone. They enjoy mocking others with harsh words. *'Insane' - Insane Sims respond to events in life unpredictably. They say what they want, do what they want and even wear what they want. Even if it doesn't make sense to anyone else. *'Kleptomaniac' - Kleptomaniacs 'accidentally' end up with things owned by others. They often 'permanently borrow' items from work, school or even their neighbor's homes! *'Light Sleeper' - Light sleepers toss and turn throughout the night and are woken up by the slightest bump in the night. *'Loner' - Loners enjoy time spent alone more than time spent with others. Quite shy, they will never approach anyone that isn't a close friend. They prize their solitude and get nervous around large groups. *'Loser' - Losers encounter woe and misfortune throughout their lives beginning with school and continuing into their careers. They will fail and fail often. They won't get mad even when life falls apart. They'll just cry. *'Loves the Outdoors' - These Sims love spending time outdoors and find a special joy amidst nature that others do not. *'Lucky' - Lucky Sims are closely followed through life with a comforting sense of luck. They win often and they win big. *'Mean Spirited' - Mean Sims love to fight, mostly because they never lose in a brawl. They take satisfaction with every new enemy made and dream of new ways to be nasty to others. *'Mooch' - Moochers can mooch food and money from their neighbors who for the most part just go along with it. *'Natural Cook' - Natural Cooks are able to kick any dish up a notch, making their food the most delicious to eat. They learn to cook more quickly than others, and never burn down the kitchen in the process! *'Neat' - Neat Sims always find time to clean, regardless of their mood. They are easily devastated by filthy surroundings, but will never leave a mess behind. * No Sense of Humor - Sims with no sense of humor tell horrible jokes so they tend to not tell them. They also don't enjoy the jokes of others. Humor is simply wasted on them. *'Neurotic' - Neurotic Sims will freak out at the most minor of provocations. They can become stressed easily and can be difficult to mellow. Luckily they take solace in sharing their worries with others. *'Over-Emotional' - Over-Emotional Sims experience greater mood swings than other Sims when both good and bad things happen to them. They are constantly shedding tears of joy whether it's from a wedding or just on their couch watching romantic television. *'Party Animal' - Party animals love to party, and others love to party with them. When a party animal hosts a party, everyone comes and has a great time. Woo! *'Perfectionist' - Perfectionists spend more time cooking, writing or even painting, but what they eventually finish is noticeably better than something created by other Sims. Perfectionists accept nothing shy of perfection. *'Schmoozer' - Schmoozers are really good at befriending co-workers and sucking up to their bosses. They are great at navigating the corporate landscape. *'Slob' - Slobs constantly leave messes in their wake. To make matters worse, they won't offer to pick up or clean! Luckily common filth won't offend their senses. *'Snob' - Snobs are very hard to impress though they love hearing about themselves and will never turn down a compliment. They dream of owning only the finest things and being associated with the highest echelon of neighborhood Sims. *'Technophobe' - Technophobe Sims hate television. They will never watch television except in dire circumstances and will always look for an alternative source of entertainment. *'Unflirty' - Unflirty Sims do not appreciate the romantic advances of others and will be difficult to woo. It's not that they don't want to love, just that it's difficult for them. *'Unlucky' - Things rarely go right for unlucky Sims. They often lose at everything they touch. Though some do take pity on their misfortune... *'Vegetarian' - Vegetarian Sims never choose to eat meat, and doing so causes them to quickly become ill. *'Virtuoso' - Virtuosos have a natural gift with musical instruments and are often considered the best musicians. As such, they earn more as musicians when playing for tips and learn more quickly. *'Workaholic' - Workaholics love to work and rarely become stressed from working. Their mood suffers when they miss work, but they are able to make it up by working from home. Workaholics make the best employees. Category:Sims 3 Traits and Wishes